


Утро нового дня

by Toshirei



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Coda, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshirei/pseuds/Toshirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшой сиквел к фику "Пять раз, когда Дэниэлу и Дилану пришлось быть рядом не по своей воле (и один, когда они точно этого хотели)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утро нового дня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466004) by [miss_whimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/miss_whimsy). 



> Переведено с любезного разрешения автора.  
> Вычитано Элот, спонсор шипперского энтузиазма - смутно.

Дэнни проснулся в теплых объятиях. Вроде бы всё, как и должно быть, но ощущения всё равно были странные. Он мог по пальцам одной руки пересчитать случаи, когда просыпался с кем-то в одной постели. Даже Хенли оставалась на ночь всего пару раз.  
И никто из тех, с кем Дэнни просыпался, не находился так близко и не был таким уютным как Дилан. Дэнни всегда казалось, что, проснись он в чьих-то объятиях, — будет чувствовать себя в западне, но реальность оказалась совсем другой.

 

Да, ногой Дилан прижимал ноги Дэнни к матрасу, а его рука тяжело лежала на талии Дэнни, но ощущения ловушки не было, словно лежать так было в порядке вещей. Присутствие Дилана успокаивало.

— Ты думаешь, — сонно пробормотал Дилан. — Слишком рано, чтобы думать.  
Дэнни улыбнулся.

— Я думаю о том, что за завтраком нам придётся встретиться с командой, и это будет тот ещё опыт.

— Не проблема, — выдохнул Дилан Дэнни в плечо, — мы можем позавтракать здесь.

— И дать им ещё больше поводов для шуток? Ни за что. Нам остаётся только стойко это пережить.

— Могу я просто приказать им не поднимать эту тему?

— Конечно. Если не хочешь и дальше время от времени видеть меня голым.

Дилана, руки которого уже пустились в путь по телу Дэнни, такой вариант определённо не устраивал.

***

Спустя час они присоединились к остальным за завтраком. В ресторане отеля за исключением их команды никого не было. Джек и Меррит сидели спиной к двери, Лула — напротив них, так что первой их заметила именно она. Она вскинула руки и помахала им.

— Мамочка и папочка пришли.

Дэниэл резко крутанулся на каблуках, разворачиваясь.

— Мы совершили ошибку.

Дилан придержал его за локоть и потянул к столу.

— Прошу заметить, это была твоя идея. Сделали бы по-моему — все еще были бы в постели.

— Давай, — отозвался Дэнни, — еще ты поиздевайся.

Дэнни сел рядом с Лулой, а Дилан — во главе стола, между Дэнни и Мерритом.

— Хорошо спалось?

Глаза Лулы искрились нескрываемым весельем, Джек фыркал в кружку с кофе, а Меррит продолжил вопросом:  
— Спалось ли вам вообще?

Дэнни застонал и уткнулся лбом в столешницу.

Дилан их проигнорировал.  
— Пойду за кофе.

Лула дождалась, когда он отойдет подальше, а затем приобняла Дэнни за плечи и наклонилась к нему:  
— Ну и как все прошло?

Дэнни, не поднимая головы, погрозил ей пальцем.  
— На такие вопросы не отвечаю. Это совершенно точно не ваше дело. Я же не спрашиваю про тебя и Джека.

— Но ты мог бы, — с энтузиазмом предложила Лула. — Между нами, девочками.

— Я не девушка, — напомнил Дэнни. — И не люблю сплетничать. Если тебе надо, с Мерритом поговори.

— Так я уже.

— Почему ты думаешь, она уточняет, как прошла ночь? — тут же вмешался Меррит.

— Они делали ставки, — пояснил Джек.

Меррит добавил:  
— Я ставил на нежно и романтично, это же ваш первый раз.

— Но я считаю, что, учитывая пару лет подавляемого сексуального влечения, которое вот-вот должно было прорваться наружу, он просто бросил тебя на кровать и накинулся на тебя с ласками.

Дэнни повернул голову к Луле, по-прежнему не отрывая ее от столешницы. Закончив говорить, она с надеждой улыбнулась:  
— Так я права?

Дэнни вскочил и зашагал к выходу:  
— Пойду, подышу свежим воздухом.

Джек нашел его пару минут спустя — Дэнни как раз уселся на ограде перед отелем.  
— Дилан там толкает речь о свободе выбора — сообщил Джек. — Ты ему дорог.

— Он так сказал? — уточнил Дэнни и тут же поморщился. — Не отвечай.

Джек усмехнулся и толкнул Дэнни в плечо.  
— Ему не нужно ничего говорить. Глаза у меня есть, а его отношение к тебе почти так же очевидно как твоё к нему.

— Спасибо. За эти слова.

— Мы рады за вас, — отозвался Джек. — Наслаждайтесь.

Дэнни кивнул — в горле вдруг будто ком встал, мешая говорить.

— Пойдем, — Джек потянул его за руку. — Я поставил на то, что Меррит не сумеет довести Дилана до рукоприкладства. Если подумать — я выигрываю при любом исходе.


End file.
